Mia
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Mia is a warrior from a forign kingdom to reunight with her twin brother, Merlin after she ran away at the age of 15. merlin's sister fines things are more than they seem
1. Chapter 1

A girl of the age of 22 made her way up the main road to Camelot. She had long black hair and a thin frame. She had a pack on her back and a light blue dress on that was stained with her own blood at her left hip, she kept one shaky black gloved hand . "Gaius is the court physician." she mumbled to herself as she walked into the gates of Camelot. "When there's no one left to fight for/ head on down to Camelot." she sang softly to herself. She weaved her way in and out of the market crowds trying to get to the palace before she passed out from blood loss. She made her way to the outside walls of the palace where she was a blonde man with a mace. The further she walked she noticed that the man with the mace was hitting a shield that was being held up by a boy. "Put your back into it!" the blonde man ordered. She stopped and stared wide eyed. Not even men in the army were treated like that. "Hey knock it off." she shouted. But the man did not listen. There were other men there too. All of which were dressed as knights. She bent down and picked up a pebble from the ground. Keeping her left hand on her bloody left hip, she threw it as hard as she could without causing her more pain. It flew in the air and hit the blonde man in the back of the head hard enough to make him flinch. "Who threw that?" he shouted making the courtyard go silent. "I did." She called boldly. He looked at her laughed, "Who threw it?" he called again. "I said I threw it. If you doubt me I'll throw it again and see how hard it hits you this time round." she said. "Who do you think you are?" he asked striding towards her. She stood tall "former Captain of Camden's royal army." She said. One of the other men noticed the blood on her dress and rushed to her side. "You should sit." he said trying to force her to sit. She waves a dismissive hand. "I don't care who you are, but no one should be treating others like that." she said. "What I do doesn't matter to you." he said. She removed her left hand from her hip and pulled her right glove off. She held it up for all to see then threw down at the blonde man's feet. "Arthur don't pick it up she's injured." the man who tried to force her to sit said. "Arthur as in Arthur Pendragon?" she asked. "Yes." he said proudly. She laughed bitterly. "I knew royalty were asses but I've never met one as big as you." She said. Anger flashed across his face and he picked up her glove. "Good, I'm looking forward to teaching you a lesson." she said then turned to the man next to her. "What is your name?" she asked. "Leon." he said. "Well Leon, can you show me where I can find the physician Gaius?" she asked. He nodded. They started to walk to his chambers when she stumbled and color drained from her face. Leon took her arm and put it around his shoulders and acted as a support the rest of the way. "This is it." he said letting her go. She was left there facing the plane wooden door of Gaius' chambers. She reached out tentatively and knocked on the door. An old man answered. "Yes?" he asked. "Gaius. You probably don't recognize me." she said sheepishly. His eyes widened. "Mia." he said in surprise embarrassing the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's bright blue eyes watered as she wrapped an arm around the old physician. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time Gaius." She said. "Not at all, my dear." He said. "Could you heal me quickly?" she asked suddenly feeling the earth starting to spin. Gaius grabbed her shoulders as she stumbled forward. He lead her inside his chambers and had her sit down on the medical bed. He looked over her and noticed the blood for the first time. "I didn't know who else to trust." she whispered. "Take your dress off." he instructed. She slowly slipped the dress over her head as Gaius grabbed an arrangement of supplies. After forcing Mia to drink a potion for pain he started mending her wound. Mia kept her eyes on the ceiling and focusing on her breathing. Gaius skillfully sewed her wound shut before bandaging it. "Lie down." Gaius ordered. She obeyed with out hesitation. Gaius disappeared into another room for a moment and reappeared with an armful of blankets. He laid it across her to keep her warm. He went back to his shelves and retrieved a sleeping potion. He slipped into a cup of water and gave it to her. "Here drink." Gaius said holding out the drugged water. She took it and drank it all. Her eyes widened. "You drugged me." She declared then promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: for all those who wish to know and care, this is set just before season 2 episode 12 the fires of Idirsholas.)

Gaius positioned her on the bed so she was lying on her back then swiftly left the room. He moved quickly outside to where Arthur and Merlin were training. "Sire." Gaius said with a bow. "what is it Gaius?" Arthur asked. "I need Merlin. It's a family emergency." Gaius explained carefully. Merlin looked confused. "Is it mother?" he asked. "it's a younger family member _closer_ to _your age_." Gaius hinted. Merlin's eyes widened. "You don't mean.." he started Gaius nodded quickly before anything else could be said. Suddenly Merlin took off.

~Dream~

Mia was in an all-black room. "Young witch" a deep voice called. She looked around to find the owner and turned face to face with a dragon. She knew she should be afraid but was not instead she felt like she was in the presence of an old friend. "Who are you?" she asked. "you are destined for great things Mia. Things beyond your imagination." the dragon said. "Can you elaborate or are you just going to leave me hanging?" She asked. "Your manors are far better than that of your brother's. But there are thing I am not able to tell you." the dragon said. She sat down on the black floor in front of the dragon. "What is your name? You know mine but I don't know yours." She said. The dragon smiled. "I am Kilgharrah the last of my kind." Mia sat up straighter recognizing the name. "My father mentioned a Kilgharrah." She said. They sat in the silence. "What is so great about my desteny? I am no one." She said. The dragon let out a laugh. "You are more than you think. A young warlock by the name Emrys will need your help. He thinks his magic alone will save him, but he is wrong."the dragon explained. "you must leave now. Wake up." he breathed.

~End dream.~

Merlin sat at the dinner table silently every once in a while looking at Mia on the medical bed. Mia's eyes snapped open. Merlin looked over and saw she was awake Merlin's face turned to a grim expression. Mia slowly sat up wincing as the stitches pulled. She looked around and locked eyes with merlin. She pushed herself back, keeping the blanket tight around her, trying to gain distance between her and Merlin, almost falling off the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked scared. "I could ask you that being you've been gone for seven years." He said in an angry voice his eyed changing slightly to gold. "You wouldn't dare use magic against me brother." she said. "What makes you say that Mia?" he growled. "Well for one My defenses are already up second you'd want know why I left." she said simply her eyes too starting to turn gold. Suddenly the door opened. Both heads snapped in that direction all traces of gold in their eyes disappearing. Arthur appeared in the door way. He looked at the face of his friend then to the girl. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked slowly unsure if he should leave quickly or stay to find the answer. "Not at all Sire." Merlin said quickly. Arthur nodded slowly still not feeling entirely safe between the two. "Gaius gave had me give you the day off due to a family emergency." Arthur started. "I wouldn't call it that." Mia mumbled. Arthur looked at her then continued. "So can I ask what you are doing here with the former captain of Camden's royal army?" Arthur asked glancing between the two of them. "Who? You mean Mia?" Merlin asked. Mia rolled her eyes. "_No my invisible friend who's siting next to me_. Yes you idiot!" Mia said. "I'm going to guess you've known each other a while seeing _Mia_ already knows you're an idiot." Arthur said trying to ease the tension filling the room. "I've known this brat since she was in the womb." Merlin said bitterly. Mia crossed her arms. "I'm as much a brat as you are skilled with a bow." she declared with a raised eyebrow. "You're a dullard.' he said. "Oh I'm a dullard well I guess that make you a morosoph** clod-pole." Arthur's eyes widened. "Merlin I think she has better vocabulary than you do." Arthur said in a loud whisper. Mia smiled. "Any other comeback, brother, or are you out?" Mia asked. "Brother?" Arthur asked shocked. "Yes twin brother actually." Mia said solemnly(?). Suddenly Merlin's anger let out. "YOU LEFT US!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Mia bowed her head. "If you knew.."**

**"I DON"T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES! YOU KNEW MOTHER AND I NEEDED YOU!" Merlin shouted tears of anger threatened to spill over. "There were answers that I needed." Mia whispered. "YOU COULD HAVE LET US COME TOO. WE WERE A FAMILY AND FAMILIES HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO SURVIVE." he continued. She looked up at him in frustration letting him see the tears that had spilled over her cheeks. "I am glad I did not take you with me. If I did you would end up just like me. I would not wish that upon even my worst enemy." She whispered. She stood keeping the blanket to cover as much as possible then wobbled over to her bag. He knelt down and took everything out. All were pieces of armor then she set down a dagger in a sheath on the dining table. The handle was made of bronze and was shaped like a dragon. She smiled softly then started to put the armor on trying to keep covered. She finished but taking her sword and scabbard and attached it to her side. " Where do you think you're going?" Merlin asked. "Tavern." she stated. "Prince Arthur I'm ready to fight when ever you are. But let's just make it the knights and any others you want to be there." She said and walked out. Merlin slumped into the chair elbows on his knees and his hands held his head down. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess?" Arthur asked squatting in front of Merlin so he could try to look at him in the face. "Mia and I are twins we were very close as children we did everything together. Then one night when we were 13, she took mother out side and they talked for a long time, then they came back in. in the morning Mia was gone. Mia had a great job and was earning over half our total pay. We tried to look for her but couldn't find her. I promised myself I would never mention her again." Merlin muttered. Arthur nodded. "You can have the rest of the night off." Arthur said filling the silence. "Do you want to be left alone?" Arthur asked. He saw Merlin nod and left quietly. He turned and headed to town, to the tavern.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To be honest Arthur never wanted to go the tavern it was always filled with drunkards. He felt it was a better use of time to just drink in his room then he wouldn't have to worry about doing lord knows what. Mia was sitting at the bar with a mug of mead in hand. "I would also like a room for the night." She said taking out a pouch of coins she placed a few on the bar table. " your room will be upstairs second door to the right." The bartender said. "Thank you." She said then took a long drink. The tavern was relatively empty being it was the middle of the afternoon, but there were still people there laughing talking having a good time. Then Prince Arthur walked in making the whole place quiet as the grave. Mia turned to see why then groaned when she saw it was Arthur. He spotted her and walked over and sat down next to her. "Why did you leave your home?" he asked quietly. "I had questions that could not be answered in Ealdor." She said simply. She stood and went up the stairs to her room. Arthur stood and followed her gaining questionable looks from those within the tavern. "He steped inside her room closing the door behind him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She cried out leaning against the wall. "I want to know why?" he said. "Why what? Why I left? Because I thought I could save a sole. Why did I not bring Merlin? Because deep down I knew that if I did he would have died. You know Merlin. He barley knows how to fight let alone survive a war. If I took him with me his heart would have been broken and thrown out with the garbage. Then when I went to battle he would have died and I would have had to hold his body in my arms. I barley survived and I was the tougher of the two of us. Look where he he got without me. He's serving the crown prince and by the way you talked to him it looks like he found a great friend. Where as I. I fought for my life, battled my way to a position of authority. I was a woman so men often looked at me different except my men. One day my superior invited me to dinner." she said looking down a hand glided across her wound. "Well you get the picture." she whispered. "I think I understand. Although I think you should try to explain that to Merlin." Arthur said. "I'm starting to think you're not as big as an ass as you appear to be at times." she said giving a small smile. "You sound like Merlin when you say that." he mumbled. "You may doubt it Arthur but Merlin is much smarter than he lets on." She laughed. "I was afraid of" that he said as he walked out the door.**

**Mia was at a battle camp. "Gather round boys!" she shouted calling each man under her charge to her. They circled her 135 of them. She was in command of 1/10 of the infantry. She had her hair pulled back and she had on her usual green tunic and black pants. She smiled at each one of them acknowledging them by name. "Tomorrow's the dig day." she said gaining laughs from some of the men. "I don't mean marriage." she scolded the few. "We go to war tomorrow. We all know what happens with war. Most of us will die, simple truth there's not way to avoid it. Tonight we must sleep, plan, live. War is.. a bloody affair. I look at you now to remember you as you are now. You are all brave men. I feel honored to have gotten the chance to know each one of you. I feel as if... NO, I know we are a family. I left mine, in hopes I could change a man. Instead it was a group of men that changed me. I will remember each and everyone of you." she said for them all to hear. It was silent as the grave many of them would be put in. "Now remember you can have some drinks just don't get too drunk or hung over!" She shouted full of humor. The men laughed and scattered among themselves. **

**3 days later **

**"SAM! Head!" She shouted at the young blonde. He ducked and missed a sword by hairs. her armor was stained crimson with blood. They were fighting in an once golden field, that was stained crimson with blood and littered with bodies some piled on top of others. "Hey Sam bet I cam kill more than you!" Jimmy called from my right. "Fine!" She shouted. We split up and soon all you could hear were random numbers being shouted from all over the field. **

**4 days later**

**"Captain." she heard a weak whisper coming from her left. She looked down and saw Jimmy laying down a large spear sticking out of his chest. She knelt down next to him taking her helmet off. Her black hair billowed in the air. "Captain. Captain I-I don't want t-to die." He whispered. "I know." She soothed his hair trying not to cry. "T-Tell my M-momma. Te-tell her I-I'm sorry. I j-just wanted t-to make her p-p-proud. M-Ma-mamma!" he cried out, blood spilling out his mouth. He let out one last breath. He was the youngest man she trained. **

**8 days later**

**She walked up to a small hut. Slowly she knocked on the door. An old lady answered. "My jimmy's dead." she said as soon as she saw a hard battle trained warrior standing at her door steep. "He wanted me to tell you he's sorry. He just wanted to make you proud." Mia said. Suddenly the old woman gave her a harsh shove and slammed the door and suddenly the house lit up with a great flame. She could hear the woman's screams.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN) this whole chapter is in Arthur's prov.**

**I sat in my chambers thinking about … well Mia. I never saw Merlin so angry or sad. To be honest it scared me. I stood and walked out of my chambers. Heading down the halls of the palace I found my feet had carried me to Gaius' chambers. I crept inside being quiet. It was black and I could hear Gaius' soft snores. Slowly I navigated myself across the room to Merlin's bedroom door. I opened the door softly and gazed in. Merlin was not in his bed, instead he was by his window sleeping. I smiled sadly. I don't have any siblings so he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a sister run away. I slipped in and grabbed a blanket from Merlin's bed then draped it across Merlin's sleeping form. Merlin was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, I just wouldn't tell him that. I smiled and left heading.. I don't know where. I found my feet leading me up the stairs of the tavern and outside Mia's door. I turned to leave. "n-no. N-no. don't die. St-stay with me." I heard a soft murmur. I stopped and pressed my ear against the door. "Jimmy!" I heard her scream. I placed my hand on the door nob. "NO! NO!"I heard her painful scream. I swung the door open and saw her in bed. She saw tossing her head back and forth as if from a painful nightmare she was trying to shake away. What had she been through? What horrors had she seen that caused her so much mental pain?**

**AN) it will be back to normal next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN) I want to deeply apologize when I started writing this I did not take in all the contributing factors the story. It will now be taking place just before the episode "to Kill the King".**

**Mia woke up early that morning and put on her armor. She trudged down the tavern steps and made her way to the bar. The bartender walked up in-front of her. "What do ya want miss?" He asked her kindly. "Just an egg please." She said sheepishly. He got her and egg and ate it quickly and left. The morning was bright and hot making her eyes squint when she stepped into the light. She walked to an open field that seemed good for training. There were trees, and tall green grass it was perfect so unlike the fields she fought in. Smiling she drew her sword and faces the sun. "It helps if the sun is out of your eyes." a deep voice grunted from behind her. She spun lowering her sword. There a few feet away from her was Leon. "Hello Leon." She greeted him. "Did you hear me? It's easier when you are not facing the sun?" He smiled. "If you get used to all the circumstances for battle then you will be ready for anything."She said. "Well rehearsed." Leon joked. "I say it every time I was training my men, one time I even made them fight waist high in water." She said. "Did it work?" He asked. She shrugged like it didn't matter to her if it helped or not. "Do you want help training to fight Arthur?"He asked. "Uh sure I need to take it a little easy though." She said softly a hand falling on her injured hip. Leon nodded and drew his sword and put on his helmet. She smiled a smile similar to Merlin's smirk. She took her hair in a handful and stuffed it in her helmet before putting it on. They stood face to face and battled. At one point Sir Leon disarmed her so she kicked him in the groin. He dubbed over in pain. Then she gave him a hard knee to the head. He fell over eyes tightly shut. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Leon I forgot I wasn't I war. Here let me take you to Gaius." She said grabbing his arm and swung it over her shoulders. She half guided him half dragged him to Gaius' chambers. She landed a heavy pound to Gaius' door. The old physician opened it with an astonished look on his face. "Bring him in." Gaius said opening the door wider. She lead the wounded knight to the surgical table. "What happened?" He asked as he looked over the knight. "He was helping me train. I forgot I wasn't fighting in a war for a minute." She whispered. "It's okay Mia you didn't mean to." she hear him grumble. "Here drink this." Gaius said to Leon holding out a vile. Leon put the vile to his lips and took a sip a second later he spat it back out. "That's ghastly." he said. "Drink it or you won't get better." Leon made a face before putting the vile to his lips. He closed his eyes and downed it. Mia suppressed a giggle from the look on his face. "Come now Leon it couldn't have been that bad." She mocked. Instead of him laughing she was staring intently at her left hip. "Mia you're bleeding." He nodded to her hip. She looked down and through her chain-mail a crimson liquid seeped through. "Gaius I think I ripped the stitches." She called the old physician from his shelves. He walked over and saw the blood. "You always were a hard child." he grumbled as he turned to get supplies to restitch her. "Take your shirt off." Gaius instructed. She heaved the heavy breast plate off then slipped her shirt off catching a gimps of Leon who faced the wall suddenly. Her chest was tightly wrapped in some strips of linen. It was to keep them out of her way, although in some battles she wished he had them to distract the enemy. She tilted her head up as Gaius stitched her up, she had no desire to see her own blood. She could feel the string pull her skin in an uncomfortable way. After the stitches Gaius took some alcohol and dabbed the wound in case of infection. "Mia try to take it easy, you want this wound to heal." he said just as a servant ran in. "Sorry sir but the prince says that he will fight the girl in an hour's time." he said out of breath. Mia smiled, "You might have to deal with stitching me up again Gaius."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mia was down in the arena in an hour. The stands consisted of men all dressed as knights, Merlin, the king (much to Mia's surprise), and a beautiful girl her age with black hair and red lips. Arthur came up behind her in full battle gear, Mia smiled. Even though he was wearing full gear she could still hit him like she hit Leon, below the belt. **

**"Just so you know Prince Arthur I won't be going easy on you." She said through the thick metal of her helmet. **

**"What makes you think I won't beat you?" She heard him ask. **

**She pointed at Leon, "And that was by accident." The king stood. **

**"Well This young girl challenged my son. So let the competition begin." she barely heard him shout. She drew her sword and took defensive. ****_Don't kill him Mia. _****The warning voice of her brother rang in her head. She gave a sharp nod to let Merlin know she heard him. Then it happened Arthur charged forward like a raging bull. She jumped out of the way and slapped his butt with the flat of her blade. He jumped not expecting the teasing she was dealing out. Arthur turned and charged again, she jumped out again and stuck her foot out tripping the poor prince. She spun and she met his blade with hers. **

**"Don't get to flustered." she whispered before shoving him away. They dueled as Mia kept teasing him making him more and more frustrated that he was being bested by a girl. The cheering crowed was their fuel. Then Mia heard it the sound of an arrow being released from a bow. She looked and saw a flash of brown and white. Knowing what to do she threw herself at Arthur knocking him to the ground just as the arrow logged itself in her shoulder which was right were he was just standing. But Arthur did not know that. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist missing the next punch he threw knocking her helmet off. There was loud clanging in here ears, but Arthur had frozen. King Uther was standing as was the whole crowd the silence overtaking them. **

**"You saved my son." Uther said as Mia pushed the heavy prince off her. Merlin jumped over the fence and ran to his sister. **

**"Mia are you okay?" He asked. Mia raised her eyebrow and turned for him to see the arrow that stuck out of her shoulder. Then every thing brightened, like someone turned the sun on high. Then every thing started to spin. "M-mer.. it was poisoned." she slurred as she started to fall. Merlin caught his twin and yanked the arrow out of her arm. The blood that spilled out of her arm with a slight tint of green. Merlin started to take her armor off to make her lighter. When it was all off he picked her up surprising Arthur, because Merlin's arms looked like they would snap under half her weight. Merlin started to run carrying his half unconscious, protesting sister when he stumbled. Arthur was at Merlin's side in a second. **

**"Give her to me Merlin." Arthur said softly holding his arms to take Mia. Merlin ignored him and kept going. **

**"Merlin I can run and carry her The faster we get there the better." Arthur reasoned with Merlin. Reluctantly Mia was handed over despite her slurring protests. Arthur cradled her against his cold armor then ran, Merlin at his heals. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gaius was well more than surprised when Arthur came barging into his chambers with a half conscious Mia. He could see her breathing came in struggles as she pounded her fist against Arthur's chest. Set her down. **

**"Set her down I know what it is." Gaius said as he rushed to his stocks grabbed a vile and rushed back. He stood next to the girl who was paling. **

**"Sire I need to ask you to leave." Gaius said looking up at the young prince. The prince looked hesitant. **

**"Sire there are already too many people in the room with just Merlin and myself. You will not want to see this." Gaius insisted. Arthur nodded and left closing the door behind him. **

**"Merlin there is not much I can do to heal her you will need to use magic if you wish your sister to live. Merlin nodded numbly. Magic surged through Merlin's entire self pulsing with a power that he never felt before. He felt something squeeze his hand and saw his twin holding onto his hand trying to catch a breath. **

**"Ic pe purhhaele pinu liscar." he said with a flash of gold eyes. Her eyes shut and her breath evened. He sat back he too breathing heavily noticing the wetness on his cheeks. **

**"I lost her once, Gaius, I don't think I can stand if I lose her again." He whispered. Gaius sat down next to the boy and opened his mouth to find comforting words but the door opening interrupted him. There before the two was the King. He looked worried. **

**"Will the girl be alright?" Uther asked looking at Gaius. His eyes glances at the girl on the bed**

**"we can only hope right now sire." Gaius responded solemnly. The king slowly turned his attention to Merlin who was looking at his sister eyes filled with all the pain and loss from the whole day. "How did you know, boy" the king asked. **

**"She's my sister. I saw that look on her face once before, anger and pain. I always could tell when something was wrong." Merlin answered softly not taking his eyes off his sister. Instead he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face lovingly. **

**"You saved my son's life once too." the king pondered out loud. Merlin finally looked up at him. **

**"Yes sire." Merlin barley whispered. The corner of the king's lips tugged up slightly. **

**"I suppose it runs in the family, saving my son." he said then left. Merlin sat in confusion then turned to Gaius.**

**"Am I the only one who thought that was incredibly strange?" Merlin asked is forehead creasing. **

**"Very unlike Uther. I must say that is the most affection to a servant he's ever shown." Gaius said. Merlin smirked thinking he could get away with anything now. **

**"No Merlin he will be back to himself in no time." Gaius chided him reading his mind. Merlin nodded and faced his sister again. She was shivering and sweating. Merlin sighed and stood towering over his sleeping twin. **

**"I'm going to go get fresh water for Mia." Merlin said and walked out. Only when he exited the room did he realize how heavy the tension in the room was. He took a deep breath and walked out to the courtyard. The sound of his footsteps echoed on the stone floor. He walked down the spiral stairs and into the courtyard. **

**"How is she?" a voice asked out of know were. Merlin spun around and saw Arthur leaning against the wall. His armor was still on and stained with the blood of his sister. Merlin shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. Arthur nodded in understanding. **

**"I'm getting water for her if you want to join me." Merlin said as he started to walk off. After a second Arthur was by his side. There was an awkward silence. **

**"I'm sorry Merlin. You must think it's my fault." Arthur said. Merlin looked at Arthur appalled. "No why would you say that?" Merlin asked**

**"Because she took the arrow for me." he answered **

**" Yes then you punched her."**

**"I didn't know."**

**"I know that."**

**"then why are you blaiming me"**

**"I'm not you are I said I know you punched her but then you carried her for me."**

**"Thanks Merlin... You know you aren't as weak as you look."**

**"Yeah and you are not as mean as you look."Merlin said as he filled up the bucket of water. **

**"You know Merlin I think you are rubbing off on me." Arthur said on their way back. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mia woke a week later with quote "A bloody headache." and a loud ringing in her ears. Arthur came in to see how she was doing and she punched him hard in the jaw. **

**"What the hell was that for?" he shouted rubbing his now aching jaw. **

**"It's called pay back you punch me I punch you back." She said calmly sitting back down on the bed. **

**Mia had her hands resting on her knees one was facing up as hes moved her fingers like she was playing an instrument. **

**"What do you play?" Merlin asked. She looked up **

**"I played a violin but I left it back at my chambers back in Xaver's palace." she said with a shrug. **

**"Who is Xaver?" Merlin asked. Mia looked at him with raised eyebrows. **

**"King Xaver of Camden. He housed me at his palace during times of peace." she explained. She smiled recalling the young king fondly. She pictured him brown locks that was cut short showing off his dark brown eyes that looked like they could see into your very sole. **

**"He is a good king and a great and honorable man" she said. Merlin looked at her like they were young again. **

**"You like him." He accused. **

**"NO! Of course not." she said trying very hard to hide her blush (that was quite noticeable on her pale complexion.). Merlin smiled they reconnected, family once again. **

**"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice sounded just down the hall. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "One... two... three" Mia counted silently. Arthur busted into the room. **

**"Right on time Arthur." she muttered to Merlin who turned his laugh to a caught. **

**"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked sweetly, the sarcastic side of him always came out around Mia. **

**"My father wishes to see Mia." Arthur said. Mia's brows creased and she looked questionably at Merlin who had bee given specific instructions from Gaius not to let her walk about due to her still weak body. "Um... Gaius said she is not to walk." Merlin said quickly. Instead Mia smiled. She stood and stretched. **

**"As much as I would like to say no I really need to walk around." she said and walked out the door leaving a baffled prince and servant. **

**"Was she always like that?" Arthur asked staring at the door.**

**"Yep..." Merlin responded. There was a loud crash down the hall followed by a "I'm okay. Ow... that's a wall." Merlin laughed. Then looked at Arthur.**

**"We should probably go, sire." Merlin said standing. Arthur stood and followed Merlin out. Mia was standing against the wall rubbing a large red mark on her head (that was from the wall she so gracefully ran into.). **

**"Were are we going?" Mia asked being that she never seen around the castle. **

**"Follow me." Arthur sighed rolling his eyes. Mia and Merlin followed Arthur to the throne room with Mia only stumbling once or twice trying to get her scene of balance back. **

**They arrived at the throne room and Arthur bowed as Merlin stepped off to the side next to Gaius, who looked worried. Mia bowed respectfully and caught her balance just before she landed flat on her face. Merlin saw Mia's face turn scarlet in embarrassment. **

**"What is your name girl?" Uther asked. **

**"Mia, sire."**

**"What is your occupation?"**

**"I was the former captain of Camden's royal army."**

**"what division?"**

**"the infantry, sire." Mia responded puzzled, was she being interrogated?**

**"What is your business here?" that question answered her question, yes she was. **

**"I came here because I was in need of a physician I could trust. The only one I knew was Gaius who was a friend of my mother's." Mia's temper started to raise what did she do wrong?**

**"Surly you could find a physician in Camden?"Mia slammed her jaw shut and was looking deadly at the king.**

**"I did not want to be in Camden. I am NOT a spy as I very well know you think I am. I came here because the position I was in was a greater danger than it was for me to actually fight. I am here because my superior decided to take advantage of me and trying to keep my virginity I got stabbed." Mia practically shouted. **

**"Camden never wen to war with Camelot, I have no reason to hold any hatred towards your kingdom. If anything my brother being here makes me love it more. If only you heard how highly my men talked about this beautiful place." she finished softly. Everyone was startled by how much passion could be held in her small body. **

**"And what is it your men say Camelot is?" Uther asked.**

**"that Camelot is a peaceful loving place, that would take care of veterans and widows..." Mia paused and glanced at Merlin before continuing "that even though the prosecution on magic is harsh it is a place that everyone would, and should want to live." there was silence that hung like fog to the ground. The silence lasted for what seemed like hours till Arthur finally spoke. **

**"She saved my life father we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt." he spoke softly. Uther eyes his son carefully **

**"you're right Arthur." He said then turned to Mia. **

**"You shall be rewarded." he declared. Mia tried her hardest not to let her eyes widen in horror. Merlin told her he saved Arthur's life and his reward was becoming Arthur's Manservant. **

**"I don't.." "You shall be Arthur's maidservant and personal guard when he goes out." the king declared. Mia's face visibly dropped. **

**"Thank you sire." she said trying to hide the sarcastic and bitterness in voice. she turned and practically marched out the room. **


	10. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
